Secrets of the Wild
Secrets of the Wild By RoseStar Dedicated to the real Rosestar, Who I hope is happy in StarClan And will never leave my heart. MarshClan Leader-Paw- '''Pinkmarsh, white shecat with a dark yellow star on forehead '''Second-Charge- '''Greenapple, gray tom with numerous apple-shaped splotches '''Healer-Cat- '''Redberry, reddish tom with black spots '''Battle-Hunters Bluewind, blueish shecat with wind shapes Roseblossom, reddish shecat with petal shapes Blacksnap, crabby black tom with dark gray tooth shapes Violetear, ginger shecat with flower shapes Sandtrap, pale ginger tom with orange specks Whiteblaze, white tom with dark gray blazed stripes Silvertalon, silver-gray shecat with black talon shapes Under-Battle-Hunters Silvermoon, young silver shecat with pale yellow crecent moons, the healer-cat's apprentice Sugarpaw, sugary gray shecat with darker specks Sunpaw, yellow tom with dark yellow sun shapes Furzepaw, dark bluegray shecat with green leaf shapes Kit-Bearers Snowflake, white shecat with light gray snowflake shapes (Mother of Greenapple's kits, Graykit, Sootkit, and Gingerkit) Young-Kits Graykit, light gray tom with dark gray stripes Sootkit, black shecat with white splotches Gingerkit, ginger tom with dark ginger scale-shapes Elder-Cats Cloudeye, half-blind white tom with pale gray cloud shapes Brickpad, brick red tom with darker brick red brick shapes SwiftClan ''' '''Leader-Paw- '''Fogswift, fog-colored tom with dark cloud shapes '''Second-Charge- '''Darksplotch, dark ginger shecat with darker ginger splotches '''Healer-Cat- '''Doubleshade, half-black and half-white tom '''Battle-Hunters Sweetpetal, light pinkish shecat with dark pinkish petal shapes Staracorn, brown and yellow shecat Stickstripe, brown tom with dark brown straight stripes Sunflap, light ginger tom with brown sun shapes Clawglint, pale gray shecat with darker gray claw shapes Under-Battle-Hunters Riverpaw, light bluegray shecat with dark bluegray wave marks Kit-Bearers Branchsnap, pale brown shecat with dark brown branch shapes (Mother of Fogswift's kit, Firekit) Barksplash, white shecat with dark brown tree shapes (Mother of Sunflap's kits, Ravenkit, Jaykit, and Treekit) Young-Kits Firekit, ginger tom with green eyes Ravenkit, black tom with a white tailtip Jaykit, light gray tom with blind eyes Treekit, flat-faced dark gray shecat Elder-Cats Birchwind, russet-colored tom ToadClan Leader-Paw- '''Ribbettoad, dark gray tom with green frog-shaped marks '''Second-Charge- '''Whispershell, pale cream shecat with rainbow shell shaped marks '''Healer-Cat- '''Shimmerdawn, white shecat with yellow sunbeams '''Battle-Hunters Clawshadow, dark brown tabby tom with black claw shapes Feirceblood, dark reddish tom with red blooddrop shaped marks Snowfire, white shecat with orange fire-shaped marks Wildice, white shecat with blue icechip shapes Scarsnap, black tom with numerous scars from birth Under-Battle-Hunters Secretpaw, secretive white shecat with shimmery silver streaks Silentpaw, silent white shecat with shimmery silver streaks Kit-Bearers Jayegg, pale gray shecat with blue egg shapes (Mother of Clawshadow's kits, Mysterykit, Sprinklekit, and Stickkit) Young-Kits Mysterykit, black shecat with gray flecks Sprinklekit, pale gray shecat with darker droplet shapes Stickkit, a tomkit who looks just like the ancient Tigerstar of ShadowClan BumbleClan Leader-Paw- 'Stripedbumble, striped pale tabby shecat '''Second-Charge- '''Misttalon, misty blue tom with paler talon shapes '''Healer-Cat- '''Berrymind, red berry-colored tom with berry shapes '''Battle-Hunters ' Screechear, loud, high-pitch voiced black shecat Firewhisper, ginger tom with red and yellow fire shapes Chamelionscreen, tom with the powers of a chamelion Specklestream, blue shecat with darker speckles Flashsky, orange and white blazed tom '''Under-Battle-Hunters Flickpaw, dark cream tom with brown flecks Whitepaw, pale brown shecat with white paws Kit-Bearers Indianpaint, shecat with rainbow splotches and streaks like a painting (Mother of Misttalon's kits, Tortoisekit and Glintkit) Young-Kits Tortoisekit, dark gray tom with greenish flecks Glintkit, white shecat with glinting silver flecks Elder-Cats Smallfoot, pale gray tom with small white paws 'Prologue' As the moonlight shone down on the clearing, glowing eyes were surrounding it. White claws glinted brightly. All was silent, but then, like a silent signal had been made, the cats leaped from their cover, blurs of color in the night. At one side of the clearing, a huge white tom was tackling a small brown tom. "Stickstripe!" the white tom yowled angrily. "SwiftClan gave MarshClan control of the Smallstreams! They are not yours to take back!" "Oh, Whiteblaze, they are. We allowed MarshClan cats to hunt here for a few moons. We agreed it was yours for a few moons, no longer. You are mistaken!" Stickstripe spat back. Suddenly, a loud wail of a MarshClan cat rose above the battle. Whiteblaze slashed one more time at his enemy, and went to find where the yowl had come from. He came up to a brown and yellow shecat holding down a small, young, sugary gray apprentice. He slashed at the warrior pinning her down, and it yowled in pain, and he yowled, "Run, Sugarpaw! Now!" The young apprentice gave one last growl, and limped out of the clearing. A voice came from a gray tom. "Whiteblaze! We must give them the Smallstreams back! There are too many of them!" it yowled at the white tom. "Never, Greenapple! SwiftClan gave us the Smallstreams! They are ours, and they are lying! We must fight for what is ours!" The white tom was now fighting a large, pale ginger tom, and was slashing at him with all his might. "Pinkmarsh will be happy to know of your courage and strength, but this battle cannot be won! We must retreat!" insisted Greenapple. Whiteblaze reluctantly gave one more swipe at the large SwiftClan tom, and yowled unhappily, "MarshClan! Retreat!" At his yowl, his Clan wiggled out from under their opponents, swiped one last time at them, and leaped back into the cover of the trees, defeated. A white shecat sat with a reddish tom and a smaller silver shecat. "How is Sugarpaw?" the white shecat asked, afraid her apprentice might not survive. "She will be okay, Pinkmarsh," replied the tom. "As she is still very young, she will not be affected much by the wounds. She was very brave, tackling Staracorn, as she is much smaller than a warrior." As Pinkmarsh looked confused on how he knew it was Staracorn, he added, "Greenapple told me it was Staracorn," and the confusion in the leader-paw's eyes went away. Pinkmarsh sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you two," she mewed at last. "I saw you, bustling around to treat her. Redberry, you did well in telling your apprentice what to do. You showed you were in charge. And Silvermoon, I admire how you followed your mentor's orders without hesitation. AboveClan has showed good choice in MarshClan's healer-cats." As her mentor padded off, before turning to follow, Silvermoon turned back to her leader-paw. "I am glad you are pleased with us. AboveClan has showed good choice in MarshClan's leader-paw as well," she mewed, and turned away to leap out of the den. Pinkmarsh sat, looking, wondering. "AboveClan have not shown them any signs in many moons. Surely there must be some left!" As she finished meowing this, the two healer-cats charged back into the den. "Pinkmarsh!" Redberry panted. "AboveClan have just shown us a sign!" "Really?" Pinkmarsh meowed, startled. Surely this was no coincidence? "A cloud formed in the shape of a leaf! Redberry says it means the Leaf will save us!" Silvermoon gasped, seeming as startled as Pinkmarsh felt. "But... a leaf is of no use!" the leader-paw meowed, confused. "Unless... it is a furze leaf!" she then added with a gasp. Did AboveClan mean a furze leaf would save them? But... even a furze leaf cannot save anyone! Although, surely, a furze cat could! Chapter One A young shecat sniffed the air. Hmm. The smell of the Rumblers still hung in the air from when they had roared down the graypath. She sniffed again. Underneath the Rumblers' smell... was that prey? She leaped, and missed, tumbling into the ground. She didn't hear the soft pittering steps of a mouse... but the large, booming steps of a dog! The Rumbler scent must have confused her! A shadow came over the young cat, and she turned around to see giant teeth snap a mouse's pawsize away from her ear! Tiny woke up with a jerk. She sighed with relief. She had been dreaming. Reality came back to her now: She was hardly three moons old, and alone with only her siblings Blaze and Splash to protect her. She mewled sadly, remembering the death of her mother. It had been like her dream; she knew very well for a kitten her age about dogs. Little pawsteps pattered over to her. "Tiny, you can't greive forever!" scolded Blaze. But under his confidence, Tiny knew he was just as sad as she was. Category:Fan Fictions